What's the use of feeling, Yellow?
by salerate
Summary: Five times Yellow almost puts her guard down in front of Blue and one time she does.


Blue is crying which is...not so unusual these days.

You hate feelings

All of them. Yours. Hers.

The ones of all the people in Blue's surrounding. Crying, like her.

Crying. Crying. Crying.

It's so useless. Senseless. Completely unpractical.

''Blue'', you say, voice both firm and impatient. ''Hold yourself together.''

She doesn't even look at you. Her stare is out the window, her height casting a shadow against the glass of your ship. You're almost hesitant to walk the few steps between the two of you, afraid that her aura might pierce through your carefully constructed façade.

Blue hunches forward, her arms holding her chest and her hand resting against her heart.

You sigh and stomp all the way up to her.

''Yellow'', she whispers, her voice cracking on the second syllable.

Your heart skips a beat.

''Do you ever wonder...'' She pauses, her blue tear-filled eyes rising up to meet yours.

''No.'' You don't give her the time to complete her sentence. ''There is no point in wondering.''

You don't wonder.

Wonder, wonder, Blue can be so ridiculous at times.

Wonder about what?

What you could have done different?

About Pink and her rash behavior?

About your own weakness? About your soft spot for the younger diamond, about her mistakes...About your mistake!

Your mistake...

''I don't wonder'', you huff.

Blue's eyes lower to the ground, tears streaming down her cheek.

You squeeze one of her shoulders, bending slightly forward to meet eyes with her.

''Blue'', you pronounce her name almost mechanically. ''Raise your chin up!''

She doesn't. She merely looks at you through her tick eyelashes. Pearls of water almost permanently stuck on the pretty curled hair lining her eyes.

''I wonder...'' Blue mumbles. ''I always do. How could a simple Rose Quartz managed to shatter one of the most powerful beings on Homeworld? What could have been done to stop it? What if I had been there? What if you had been there? What if we had taken all of this more seriously? Why didn't I spend more time with her or listening to her?''

''You could not have known! We could not have known!'' You burst out. ''We are meant to live forever! SHE was meant to live forever!''

You groan, tears are sprinkling out of your eyes.

Damn be Blue and her frustrating power!

Blue reaches out for you, her palm pressing softly against your cheek.

You don't move. You don't speak.

She wipes off a tear threatening to spill down your cheek.

You clench your teeth at the gentle touch.

A sob escapes your mouth. Hers is so close you can almost feel every single puff of her breath brushing against your lips.

''Oh...Yellow...'' She hushes, her voice almost imperceptible.

Blue wraps an arm around your waist. You're already ready in a fraction of second to push her away, your palms against her chest, your left leg jumping backward...But you don't.

You almost...lean into her.

Blue's tears are leaving hot trails along your cheek. You panic. Your breathing becomes almost erratic when you feel one of them reach the line of your jaw

''Let it out'', Blue's lips brush against your skin as she speaks.

Your nails dig into her back.

''I'm here'', you hear the words being whispered against the shell of your ear.

You sniffle.

Your arms move to pull her tight against you, squishing her against your body.

''Are you?'' You hiss at her. ''You're acting like you're the one that was shattered. But I'm here too, Blue. I'm here, Blue...''

Blue pulls her head back, her long lashes fluttering as she looks up at you.

''You-''

''My diamond!'' Your Pearl almost shouts as she walks into the room.

''WHAT?'' You send an electricity discharge her way. She avoids it with practiced expertise.

''We just received a message from White. She wants you the launch the first step of the cluster project.''

''Good, let's make something useful out of this awful planet.''

You walk out of the room without glancing back to see if Blue's following.


End file.
